Till death do us part
by silent angel eyes
Summary: They had a huge fight and he left to find a friend. She snapped at him and left to go home. But what if Masaki nor Burma ever made it to where they were to go. Now a sick mastermind has them playing his game in a ghost town, with only one objective. Find the vaccine before 72 hours are up. Also Usagi and Ivan must now race against the clock to find their lovers. Will they find them
1. Chapter 1

_**Last chance**_

(misaki' pov)

My legs burn and my body feels like I'm on fire. The girl next to me is barly moving now and her face is almost transparent if you can ignore the blood driping down her chin. I shiver as the fever over took my body and I slowtched down next to her and turned my head to face her and she did the same. "h….o.w d…i….d we g….e..t i…n t…h.i…s m..e…s…s?" she asked through the blood flooding her lungs and mouth struggling to get the words out. "I …..don't…..know." I whispered back as I vomited up more blood and a little bit of tissue. Why were they not coming? She looked at me and asked "who did you love?" "usage-san" I replied. "why?" "because a persons last thoughts should be of the one they love. Mine was Ivan." She gurgled. I knew why she was ok with dieing. After all she had told me why when things began to look bad. As the fever began to take out my brain and destroy my body I allowed my body to sucomb to sleep and I feared that I would never walk up from this sleep. And while I slept I dreamed, I dreamed of how this all began.

_**hey guys it's me silent angel eyes and I just want to say I am so sorry for not keeping up with my stories. So here is the major updates, this story should be completed with about twenty chapters or son in a month or two, the wolf comes out may 25**__**th**__** so after all my tests and that will be updated twice a week until it's done. And the sirens call will be removed. The thank you fairy tail will be updated in july and a new story is coming out abut fairy tail from my friend titanium and I am writing book two so when her book is completely posted then I will begin the second book which I am hoping I will have already written. So there you go after may updates, new stories and maybe I will try my hand at drabbles will all come out. Thank you aso much for waiting and I promise your time will not be wasted. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2 the fights

_**Chapter 2 the fights**_

(Flash back to the very begging) (Misaki's Pov)

"USAGI-SAN I TOLD YOU TO STOP STALKING ME AT SCHOOL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Hello my name is misaki and my land lord and lover usagi has very much pissed me off right. "This is the last straw usagi-san, I have told you time and time again not to come pick me up anymore because ever science you made our relationship public people won't stop questioning me and when you pick me up it just stirs them up more!" I told him. "I can do whatever I want with my Misaki, whenever I want. And don't forget the bullies who beat you up, what if I had not come to pick you up that day?" usagi snapped back at me. "Why do you treat me like a position, I'm your lover not a toy so please treat me like one. Also the bullying has stopped so there is no need for you to come pick me up anymore, please I am asking you as an equal to stop this possessive behavior." I calmly replied. "No, you are mine and I do not treat you like a toy, I treat you like a treasure so stop over reacting and being a drama queen." Was he stupid reply? "So this is where I stand, AS A GOD FORSAKEN PIECE OF CRAP TO YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT FINE BE THAT WAY I DON'T NEED YOU TO LIVE SO BE ALONE FOR ALL I CARE!" I yelled back as I grabbed my bag and slammed the door behind me as I walked away into the streets. I slowed down and tried to calm my heart but it would not settle back into place. This was not the first fight I had with usagi recently but this was the first one where I had really walked out of the house and lost my mind at him. I stopped and looked around before relising I was at the city's shopping center. I sat down and began to ponder about the state of our relationship and if it really was going to survive or if it was doomed to die when made public. For a few hours I sat there before flipping open my phone and deciding that I needed to talk to someone, "hello sumi,…..hi it's me Misaki, I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a little bit?" I waited for a response. "Sure" was all he said so I closed my phone and headed to his house when I suddenly felt a sharp pinch in my neck and everything went black.

(bruma lilium pov)

"Shiiiittt I'm late for work!" I growled under my breath. "Damn Ivan, why did he have to attack me so early in the morning, and right before my shift at the hospital? I just hope nowaki is not mad." I grumbled bolting out of the way of a speeding car. I went to work with no problems until evening when I got a call from Ivan. "Where are you?" he asked in his deep tone that let me know I was in hell of a lot of trouble. Yet you know for once I could care less about his attitude for once, and I mean it. "Work, I'm on the late shift I told you that." I replied as calmly as I could. "Get home now or else!" he threatened. "ohhhh I'm so scared, what are you going to do, come drag me from the hospital and rape me when I get home cause I now that would fit your quota and wait oh let me add that you will probley write about it in your yuri books right. Well suck it up Ivan imp going out tonight with some friends and yes their male. I can't be under your control all the time and it's high time I proved that fact to you. So enjoy your dinner alone. Goodbye" I snarled into the phone. I clicked end before he could talk back and then slumped weakly against the wall. Oh god almighty what did I just say!? As I re-analyzed what I had said in my head I saw there were many issues with what I said. One, I didn't have any friends to go out with tonight and I sure as hell could not go to my apartment were Ivan would most likely be staying waiting for me to come home to change or something. Number two was the pure fact I had mocked and his work and accused him being a control freak. First off I would like to say though I hate the type of book he writes I will gladly support his work because he is the person I love, simple ok it's just I wish he would stop using me as his so called inspiration. Also he is very possessive and would never let me out of his sights if he could which drives me a little bit nuts, I mean I know he means well and it's his way of saying he loves me, BUT STILL THERES A LIMIT TO IT! And Number three I pretty much just made it sound like I was cheating so good job me. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. "I'm so screwed." I grumbled as a doctor called me for some help. By the end of the night I could not think of what to do and took the long way home only to feel a stab in the back of my neck and everything went blurry as I was tossed into a car. The last thing my eyes saw before I succumbed to darkness was a young boy ties up just like me.


	3. Chapter 3 the virus

_**Chapter 3 where are they?**_

(Usagi pov) (some time after misaki is kidnaped)

"this is bad, very, very bad. Shit why would he think something like that?" I snarled under my breath as I bolted for the door. I should have followed him right away but I was in to much shock at what he was shouting at me to move and now five hours have passed and he still has not come home yet. I bolted down the stairs and out of the building. I looked at all the places that he would hide but found nothing. Finaly I was forced to go to that brats sumi house. I Arrived and knocked just praying my misaki was holed out in this filthy house so I could bring him home. I was positive we could talk this out and I swore to god we were not going to start arguing, I swore. We were going to get over this and go back to our normal happy lives. " well sensi to what do I owe the pleasure of you seeing me?" that little leach asked with a sick grin. "has misaki come by I can't find him anywhere and I need him to come home." I replied smoothly. I would not let this little whore now that we were in a fight right now and give him fuel. Suddenly I saw his face drop as he looked at me a little scared!? "so misaki did not go home to you?" he said slowly. I raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head slightly scared now. "well he called me to see if he could stay here and I said yes, but that was three hours ago and he never came." Said sumi looking worried. I looked at him standing still as a statue before turning around and bolting for the car and driving like a mad man to the police station. As I drove there my phone rang.

(Ivan's pov)

"shit were is she? It's 3:00 A.M. and she is still not back so where is she?" I snarled putting out the cigare. I sat there in complete silence waiting but also growing more and more worried. "if she didn't want me to be so controlling then she need to make wiser destions. I mean why the hell was she with the guys so late at night?!" I growled under my breath. "when she gets back I'm gonna make sure she can't stand for a week after what she just said, unless of course she looks sorry enough then I maybe will let her off." I mused. I looked down the hall to see nudge coming down it. "hey nudge where's Bruma?" I asked. Nudge froze and looked at me confused. "what do you mean Ivan? Bruma went home hours ago." She replied. "no she said she was going out with the guys for dinner." I said sounding nevous. "oh she must have lied to you because I watched her walk on out to go home, though it is weird she took the long way home…..wait did you have a fight with her!?" snarled nudge. "nudge there is one issue here, she is not home." I said quitly. We both stared at each other before bolting for my car. Right before I got in my phone rang.

(Unknown Pov)

I watched as the children layed sleeping on the floor of my van grinning. Now most times I don't mess with the famous but this time I really want too and so I always get what I want. I could not wait for my game to begin as I dialed their ce3lls to go to my new players.

(third person point of view)

Usagi and Ivan picked up their phones, seeing their loved ones number they imidetly answered it. Only to hear a cackling voice say over their phones "you want what I have and I want to play, so let's compromise and meet by the bay." The phone call ended and both men stode there numb. For a quick second they did nothing but both sooned turned their cars in the direction of Tokyo bay. When they arrived they at first thought the other was the enemy but soon discovered it was not the case and looked around only to be knocked out by bat to the back of the head and so the game begins.


	4. so the games begin

_**Chapter 4 I will find you**_

(Usagi pov)

I woke up with a painful headache, but I got up and looked around me. I saw the guy who was at the park with me there and a young girl shaking in the corner. She was tan and had brown and blue streaked hair. "hello, what's your name and his?" I asked. "Nudge and ivan. We were trying to find our, well my friend and his lover Bruma who hadn't come home all night long." She replied quietly. The man next to stirred and opened his eyes and looked around. I turned back to the girl and said "my name is Usagi and I was too looking for my lover Misaki. And Also isn't he the famous writer of yuri novels?" I asked with little humor in my eyes. "Yes just as you're the famous BL books writer and let me guess your lover is male and he hates your books." Nudge said calmly. I raised an eyebrow at her accurate assumption "how did you guess?" I asked. "bruma is the same way and so far our circumdances seem similar. From both sets of lovers having a fight to disappearing without a word." She said. "HEY HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW WE FAUGHT!?" both me and the man named Ivan yelled at her. "You talk….a lot…in your sleep." She said slowly and cautiously to us. I slapped my face as a voice over the intercom spoke up. "Hello my players, how are you? I hope you got some nice sleep. Now you are most likely thinking, how did I get here? Where are my friends? Who is this crazy person on the intercom? Well deer players you shall find out in all due time. Now here are the rules of the game. First you must find your own weapon. Second if you want your friends you will have to find them in the next 72 hours or else they're as good as dead now third-"he was saying when the nudge girl yelled at the speaker "what at the end of 72 hours you will kill them? You problubly have them strung up right next to don't you, you bastered." "Well no….I don't like to have to watch the prizes. No no my dear and if you let me explain the third rule you would have understood but I see you are too excited to begin the game to listen and we can't have that now can we. No my dear your friends are free to roam this building as much as you or those gentlemen over there. They simply will just be dying over the next 72 hours unless you find my vaccine for it hidden in the building." He spoke. I felt my face twist into one of horror. "What do you mean? "Whispered Ivan terrified by the looks of it for his lover. "I simply injected them with a mutated strain of emboli." Said the voice. We just looked at each other while nudge looked about ready to hurl. "This one is different because it can be stooped and killed by the vaccine but you must find it. Now let the games begin" he shouted as the doors in front of us opened.\

(Bruma pov)

We woke up in a vengeance wincing in pain as our wrist burned with agony. We looked over to see metal covering our wrists like an unbreakable handcuff. I got up slowly pulling the boy up with me. "Where are we?" I asked through parched lips which cracked as I moved them. "I don't know, and also who are you?" asked the boy. "My name is Bruma, it means winter in Latin. What's your name while we are doing introductions." I asked looking at the boy who looked like he belonged in high school. "misaki and I'm eighteen years old. You?"

He replied. "No way! You look like your sixteen, and I'm 19 by the way and I think we need to be more concerned with the binding around our wrists." I replied. We looked down to see the metal around our wrists and to our horror we saw it was welded to our skin and the swelling and red burn marks around the metal was proof of that. We gave gentle tugs in different directions to no avail, the metal was stuck. Suddenly a voice came over the intercom, "hello my targets and welcome to my game. I hope you are feeling well and up to strength because you are going to need it. Now allow me to explain, both of you have been injected with a deadly virus that will kill you in 72 hours unless you find the vaccine hidden in the city. Also know that you have allies in this cities and many enemies so choose wisely. The game will begin in 3….2…1….GO!" HE SHOUTED, as the doors swung wide open to reveal a ghost town upon us. "Have fun" said the chilling words of the kidnaper. We just simply looked at each other before we heard a growl.


	5. missing the signs

_**Chapter 5 let the games begin**_

(Misaki's Pov)

We slowly turned our heads to look down one edge of the abandoned street to see three very large dogs facing us. That's when Bruma gave a squeal of fear and I looked closer and saw exactly way she was quivering in fear. The dogs were bleeding from there tear ducts and foam dripping from their mouths like waterfalls. These dogs were rabid and they looked awfully hungry to me and bruma seemed to be thinking the same thing as she slowly backed up behind the door. I joined her and we looked around. "We need a way out that involves going up." She whispered. I looked around and spotted an old hole made from the rotting wood with a small dirt mound underneath it. "Let's try there" I whispered as we tiptoed over to the hole and began to climb it as the growling grew closer. We climbed up the dirt pile and were only four feet from the edge of the hole when the growling reached our door. We painked and tried to jump the rest of the way but failed due to the fact we were attached to each other. We looked over in horror to see the dogs enter the building sniffing it out for any signs of life. Suddenly Bruma had an idea and motioned for me to make a stand out of my hand for her to stand on. I did as she motioned and she climbed up and used her good hand to slowly pull herself up. She then proceeded to pull me up slowly in which I grabbed the pole with my good hand and pulled myself up with her. We sat on the edge of the hole and then proceeded to move forward only to have our path in front of us fall apart and if that was not bad enough it alarmed the dogs where we were. We had to think fast or else I had a feeling we were going to become dessert. I noticed the pole was really wobbly and began to use the metal that binded our wrists to pount on it with all the force I could muster. Bruma caught on fast and helped by adding her strength and the pole fell down through the top floor of a building. The dogs at this point now climbing the dirt pile were coming dangerously close and we both climbed on top of the pole and began to walk across it with speed and grace and thank god it was only when we reached the top floor did the dogs finally got on top of the roof and as they tried to cross the pole they slipped and fell off from it rolling around. We sat there tiring to catch our breath as we watched in horror and relief. I then noticed how hard it was to get my breath back and bruma did not seem to be any better. Our faces pale red and sweaty from a small run. My stomach rolled around in a sicking way and I clutched the side of the wall to prevent throwing up. That's when I saw a small watch in bruma's hand. "What's that for?" I huffed. "How much time is left?" She replied. I looked over to see 71 hours and ten minutes were left to find the vaccine. "Well let's take a rest and figure out what to do." I told her. She agreed and we sat down and began to talk things out.

_**(Ivan's pov)**_

We looked at the building open before us as we were still shocked by what he told us. Usagi-san seemed very shaken and nudge looked about ready to kill someone. "well we need to find him so where do we go?" I asked them. This seemed to knock them out of their trance, and with this nudge replied "well they won't be in the building or on the other side of this ghost town because then it would be too easy to find them so maybe center of this town" she mused. "How do we know we aren't the center of town already, and how do we know he is not lying and they are safe and sound?" Yelled usagi san. "well we don't know if he really injected them with that illness but we must assume the worst and believe him and believe that in 72 hours we will have no friends to save." Muttered nudge. I looked at her with horror and then gulped and the asked a second question "what is eboli?" I asked scared to know the answer. "Well, to put it simply put it it's a ticking bomb. It is a known and rare killer that turns all your insides to liquid. So you most likely die of bleeding out or starvation because you can't keep anything down. Also it has no vaccine but to say there is that means it's a distant cousin maybe but it can kill much faster so really I can't tell you what it is." She replied looked scared. "well what are we waiting for, our lovers are out there dying and we are just standing around talking about whether or not it's true when we should just fucking find them!" usagi san yelled at us. I looked at nudge and nodded and we headed out into the hallway. It was empty and life less with only a few wheel chairs out but not moving with their metal rusted and owners long gone. We walked down the hall until we found the exist and then opened the doors. The streets were covered in dust and death laced the streets. I heard nudge gag and looked over in that direction and to my horror I saw a row of corpses lined up along the street. They looked ill and old. We continued to walk around until we heard a loud crash and looked up to see in the distance a pole fall, we thought the building was old and failed to see the two figures climbing across it.


	6. find our hints!

_**Chapter 6 There is nothing to fear but fear itself, unless you're dying**_

(Bruma's Pov)

We sat for most likely an hour just talking about the simplest of things. First we both agreed we were running fevers and so we were going to need to find water before we found food. Second we were going to need to find a shot gun or a long range weapon of some sort because we sure as hell did not want to get too close to those things. Third of all we had to figure out what he meant by allies and if that meant help then we sure as hell needed to find those people and fast. Finally fourth of all we needed to keep our eyes peeled for this so called vaccine at all times. When we finally got through all that we were calmed down by the thought of having a plan and of course failed to see how we were to obtain the weapon or water at all. We got up slowly and surveyed the streets for any more rabid dogs and were relieved when we saw none. Climbing down a pipe slowly and working together we reached ground. The dust rose around our feet in little circle clouds. We looked around and quickly and quietly began walking to an abandoned gas station and snuck in through the back. When we entered it was dark with only the natural light filtering in through the dirty cracked windows light the place and gave us a path. We walked around finding water bottles but empty. I sighed and noticed a water fountain and eagerly yanked miaki to it. We both hit the button only to see a black sludge gurgle through the fountain. We fell backwards revolted by the sight and then bolted up to go to the other side of the store. Finally after two hours of searching we found two bottles of clean water and a shotgun with 16 bullets of ammo. We smiled and felt a tad dizzy, but otherwise ok. We drank a little bit of the lukewarm water only to gag and almost throw up. We looked at each other weirdly and put the caps back on the bottles and left the station. I looked at the watch, it said 65 hours and 45 minutes left. I whimpered and looked beyond to see the lifeless street stretching out before us. Though if we had looked at the ground we would have seen the two big footprints underneath ours trailing onto a different street.

(usgai-san pov)

We wondered the streets for a couple of hours shouting their names and coughing from the dust being inhaled into our lungs. Oh god where was he? Was he safe? Was he in pain? All these questions and no answer in sight for us at all. Along the way we found a pistol with a few rounds in it and decided after much debate it would be safer to bring it along with us for our safety and hopefully theirs. We saw the sun begin to set along the horizon and I vaguely heard nudge suggest we find shelter and camp in for the night. It was the end of the first twelve hours so now my lovely was down to 60 hours left. Ivan didn't look to much better and he looked tense. Suddenly we heard growling and turned around to see five dogs approaching us. The dogs had white foam dripping and most were limping as though they fell down. They continued to advance tords us hunger knowing at their eyes. I raised the gun and fired at the mutts, each one fell to the ground twitching before becoming still. We stode there before understanding his words "you have enemy's in this place so find a weapon." We sighed and found shelter for the night. Little did we notice that one dog had a girls black shoe in its mouth.


	7. someone help us!

(Misaki pov)

Day 2 I whispered to myself as I opened my eyes. I looked over at Bruma and noticed she looked pale and a little green around her cheek bones. I lifted our wrists and tried to look at the time but everything was blurry around the edges and so I gave up. I shoke her shoulder and watched her open her eyes to notice rings around them. "didn't sleep well?" I asked my voice horse. " the opsite really, I slept like the dead with nightmares included, you?" she replied. "same, nightmares and all." I respond. She smiles and looks at the watch and I wait, after ten minutes or so she says 50 hours and 2 minutes. I looked at her with alarm in my eyes and start to say "wait how long di" before I vomit my guts out all over the floor. She said something about the virus getting worse and how we need to try to get moving for these so called allies and friends to help us. I look at her weakly and nod. She helps me to my feet and I feel her body shaking under mine as she struggles to help. We then notice the skin around the metal bonded to our skin was turning a nasty red and smelling a little bit. "it's infected." She whimpered. "how do you know that?" I asked looking at her with tired eyes. " I'm a doctor or rather a damn nurse working her way up to that. Got a lot to learn." She replies. "oh I work in the publishing house so I cant really help us much here." I grumble. " S'ok" she whisperes her voice gone. We begin walking again across this frightenly empty ghost town. As we walked I heard her gasp and tug my wrist to point at the ground. I looked to see three dead dogs on the ground one with her shoe in her mouth. "help, help was here so maybe their trail is still here and if we follow them them maybe we can get the medicine." She choked out gasps before coughing and kneeling to the ground. I rubbed her back until her coughing subsided. I helped her to her feet and we began to walk in the direction of the footsteps. For about three hours, so now our time was 45 hours and 21 minutes. We're running out of time, I relised to myself. As we looked at the footsteps we noticed they were faded and soon there was none at all. "We have been walking around trying to follow footsteps in the dirt and now we're lost." I whimpered. She said nothing in return just simply threw up on the ground, then I noticed the vomit had red all around the edges. She looked at my with blood driping down her nose before passing out and bringing me down with her. With what strength I could manage I dragged her into a shed and passing with her right by my side.

( Bruma's Pov)

I sank into the sea of darkness with vistions of nudge and ivan floating past me. I felt someone pulling me along and then setting me done and not moving anymore. Then I sank into the world of dreams where I saw no more.

(Usagi's Pov)

Oh god where was he? I miss him and the second I find him I am saying sorry and never letting him go again. I regret that fight and wish I could take it all back. We got up and began walking around for a few hours till we came back that's when I heard Ivan yell for us to come over. I came over as he plucked a black flat from the dogs mouth. I didn't understand for misaki didn't wear flats but then I rembered a girl was with him and it was most likely her shoe. "Bruma" nudge whispered in a pained tone. I looked at the ground and spotted two small sets of footprints on the ground. One was a females and one a males. The steps seemed uncordinated like that of a baby deer. These were their steps. " come on lets follow their steps and catch up to them." I say hope filling my heart as we began to to retrace our lovers steps. We followed in less then thirty minutes before the trail ended in a pool of vomit and blood. Yet their steps where nowhere to be found. " the wind must have blown it away" whispered Ivan. We took shelter in a shed and I was about to close our eyes when we heard coughing from the other side and I looked up to see a set of emerald eyes close.


End file.
